


Parklife （日本語訳）

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ドリアンはクラウスの任務の手助けをするが、いつも通り全く感謝されない。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parklife （日本語訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parklife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161547) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



クラウスは仏塔の壁に煙草を押し付け、最後の煙を吐き出した。彼は再度腕時計を見た。約束の時間はとっくに過ぎており、彼に話しかけてきた者といえばノルウェーからの観光客だけで、彼らはクラウスが睨んだ途端パンフレットや地図を落して逃げ出して行った。クラウスはそれらを拾い上げ読んだ。ゴミが落ちているのが嫌いだったし、暇だったからだ。

待ち合わせ場所の仏塔についての情報を得てもクラウスの気分は特に良くはならなかった。ヘンシェンはどうやら現れないようだった。もしかしたら取引について気が変わったのかも知れなかったし、クラウスは植物園でボーッと彼を待っているほど暇ではなかった。太陽の光は彼の濃紺のスーツには暑く感じられ、どんどん日の光は強くなっていった。

クラウスがその場から離れ歩き出すと茎が彼の靴底で踏み鳴らされていった。近くのゲートに向う代わりにクラウスは手にした園内地図に目をやった。ヘンシェンが待ち合わせの場所を間違え仏塔ではなく日本門のつもりだったとは考えづらかったし、もっとありえなかったのはもし待ち合わせ場所を間違えたとしてもヘンシェンがまだそこにいるということだった。しかしクラウスは勅使門の方へ歩き出した。彼は何事も徹底する主義だった。

勅使門のところには誰もおらず、その周辺の日本庭園にも観光客はいなかった。ただ一人の男が太陽に顔を向け上体を逸らせながら平たい岩の上に腰掛けており、長いブロンドの髪がはらはらと背に落ちていた。クラウスにはそれが誰かすぐに分かった。

「貴様一体こんなところで何をしとるんだ！」

ドリアンは振り返り片手で日光を避けた。「なんて嬉しい偶然なんだ。」彼はそう言い微笑んだ。「君がイギリスにいるとは知らなかったよ。」彼は立ち上がりクラウスのほうへ歩いて行った。「それに君が園芸に興味があることもね。」

「馬鹿を言うな。」クラウスは反射的に言った。「俺はここである人物と会うために来たんだ。」彼は周りを見回した。ヘンシェンが隠れていた岩の陰から出てくる気配はなかった。ほとんど期待はしていなかったが、どうにかしてこの任務が救難されればいいとは思っていた。クラウスは無駄を嫌っており、これは確かに彼の時間の無駄だった。

「なんてロマンチックなんだ。」ドリアンは意味深に目配せして言った。「この美しい静かな庭園で逢引きなんて。私は嫉妬したほうがいいのかな？」

「ロマンチックなんぞない。」クラウスは歯ぎしりして言った。「これは仕事だ。お前はいいかげんそんなことを考えるのはやめろ！」

ドリアンは笑った。「分かったよ、そういうロマンチックなのじゃないんだね。でも任務を遂行しながら美しい花々を見られるのは君の任務に詩的な一面を加えはしないかい？」

「いいや。」クラウスはサングラスを持って来れば良かったと思った。もうすぐ正午であり、太陽の光はとても強かった。ドリアンの髪はくだらないシャンプーのコマーシャルのように輝いた。「俺は花を見るために雇われているのではない。お前、赤毛の鼻が曲がっとる男がブリーフケースを持っているのを見てはないか？」

「ブリーフケースではなかったよ。」ドリアンはかぶりを振った。「彼は赤とオレンジ色のメッセンジャーバッグを持ってた。この色の組み合わせは彼の髪の色を考慮すると最低だね。」ドリアン自身は青いシルクのシャツを着ていた。それは彼の目の色と完璧にマッチしていて、彼はきっとそれに多大なる時間とお金をかけたことだろう。「赤毛というよりオレンジ色と言うべきだろう。それにシャンプーをしたほうがいいような髪だったね。」

「髪の話はやめろ！」

「君が言いだしたんじゃないか――」

平素でもクラウスは髪の話をするのが我慢ならなかった。「そいつはどっちへ行った？」

「彼らはあっちに行ったよ。」ドリアンは言い、方角を指さした。クラウスが地図で確認するとそれはTemperate House（温帯ハウス）のある方角だった。「でもかなり前だったよ。もうどこに行っていてもおかしくはない。」

「『彼ら』だと？」クラウスは急に振り向いた。「やつはここで誰かと会ったのか？」

ドリアンは肩をすくめた。「彼らがどこで会ったかは知らないよ。正直なところそんなに注意を払って見ていなかった。でも彼は背の高い、黒髪の濃紺のスーツを着た男と話していたよ。」ドリアンはクラウスを上から下までじろじろと見た。それは普段の彼の視姦よりももっと事務的なものだった。「ああ、君たち二人は会ったことがなかったんだね。」

「畜生」クラウスは言った。彼は地図をくしゃくしゃに丸めポケットに突っ込み早足で歩きだした。隣を見るとドリアンがついて来るのが見えた、「泥棒、これはお前には関係ない。」

「私はただ散歩しているだけだよ。」ドリアンは無邪気に目を丸くして言った。「散歩には最適な天気だ。バックアップのための部下は連れてきてないのかい？」

「必要ない。」クラウスは歩きながら彼らの周りをざっと見まわした。のんびり歩いている観光客や木陰で本を読んでいる学生のなかにヘンシェンの描写のような者がいないかチェックした。「これは単なる情報の交換だけだ。」

「少々沽券に関わるように聞こえるけどね、少佐。」ドリアンはクラウスのペースで歩きかつ話すのに何の問題もなかった。「もちろん別に君が私に嘘をついているって言っているわけではないけどね。」

「俺は――」クラウスは別にドリアンがどう思おうと勝手だと言おうとしたが、それでは彼が嘘をついているということになってしまう。ドリアンはこの何年もの間様々なことを示唆し、クラウスは何度かドリアンの口をテープで閉じてしまいたかった。「バックアップなんぞいらん。ヘンシェンは脅威でも何でもない。」

「そうだろうね。でも君のふりをして彼と会っていたこのミステリアスな人物は危険かもしれないよ。」ドリアンは言った。「その接触するはずだった相手はどんな情報を君に渡そうとしていたんだい？」

クラウスは目の隅にオレンジと赤色を見つけたが、それは赤いワンピースを着てオレンジの帽子をかぶったよちよち歩きの子供だった。「それは機密扱いだ。」

ドリアンは否定的に手を振った。「ダーリン、私がすぐにそれがなんだかみつけられることは分かっているだろう？それはもしかして君の上司の一人の元から盗まれた手紙についてかい？」

クラウスは突然立ち止まり、ドリアンのシャツの襟をひっつかんだ。「お前、それについて何を知っとるんだ！」彼はドリアンを揺すぶろうとしたが、ドリアンもものすごく体重が軽いわけでもなかった。たとえ彼の顔に浮かんだ小さな挑発的な笑みが更にクラウスにそうさせたがったとしても。「もし手紙を盗んだのがお前だと分かったら容赦しないぞ。」

「もし君の気休めになるんだとしたら、その可哀そうな上司の名前は口に出さないよ。」ドリアンは言った。彼はクラウスの手首を強く握った。「離してくれよ。シャツが駄目になってしまう。私が盗んだのではないことはよく知っているだろう？それに私が君のオフィスでのゴシップを聞き漏らさないことも。」

「やつらはお前にこの事を話したのを後悔することだろうよ。」クラウスはそう言ったが、ドリアンから手を離し二人はまた歩き始めた。

「交換、と君は言ったね。だったらヘンシェンが君に手紙を渡すはずか、せめてどうやって手紙が入手出来るかの情報を与えるはずだったんだね。」ドリアンは髪を片方の耳の後ろにかけ黙想しながら言った。「そしてその代わりに君は。。。一体何を彼に与えるはずだったんだい？」

「もし俺に手紙を渡せばいかに奴の人生がもっと快適になるか教えるつもりだった。」クラウスは言った。「そしていかにもっと長生きできるかをな。俺は恐喝者は大嫌いだ。」彼らの行く先にガラスと白塗りされたTemperate Houseが目も開けられないほど眩しく見えた。何人かのグループが手で扇ぎながらそこから出てきて、これからどちらへ行こうか決めかねてうろうろしていた。

「私の可哀そうなクラウス。」ドリアンはクラウスのしかめっ面に輝くように微笑んだ。「私は本当にNATOの人々はもっとプロフェッショナルだと思っていたよ。ラブレターをオフィスに置いておくとはひどくだらしがないよね。」

クラウスは歯を喰いしばった。「お前には関係ない。」ドリアンがクラウスとNATOのボン支部に関することなら何でも自分に関係あると思い込んでいることは分かってはいたが、クラウスは再度言った。彼は部下Gがドリアンの主要情報源だと睨んでいたが、部下の何人かはドリアンの部下と何の共通点もないだろうになれあっていることを彼は不快ながら知っていた。「それにあれはラブレターではない。暗号だ。」

「ああ、クラウスってば。」ドリアンは頭を振った。「それを私に信じろと言うのかい？」

もちろんクラウスはドリアンがそれを信じるとは思っていなかった。少しでも常識のある人間だったら誰も信じるわけはないのだ。だがもしドリアンが最低でもそれを信じる振りをしてくれれば、この会話はクラウスにとってもう少し簡単で恥ずかしくなくなるはずだった。そして言うまでもなくもしドリアンが消えてくれれば、この任務自体ももっと簡単で恥ずかしくなくなるはずだった。

「失礼ですが。」Temperate Houseの入口へと続く階段に座っている若い女性が本に手をやり、彼らが近づくと立ち上がった。「エーベルバッハ少佐ですか？」

クラウスは急に彼女の方へ振り向いた。短い黒髪、小麦色の肌、ジーンズにTシャツ、体重約５５キロ、２０代前半、脅威ではない。「何だ？」

「そうです、彼はエーベルバッハ少佐です。」ドリアンが言った。

その若い女性は確信が持てない様子でクラウスからドリアンに目をやってまた戻した。「あなたの友人がここに私がいる間にあなたが来たらメッセージを渡すように頼んで行ったの。」彼女は言った。「彼らは中へ入って行ったわ。」彼女はヴィクトリア朝の温室のほうへ頭を傾けた。「もしあなたが間に合わなかったらここにあなたの物を置いていくって。」

クラウスは鼻から深く息を吸った。「それはいつ頃だった？」

彼女は腕時計に目をやり肩をすくめた。「私あまり時間を気にしていなかったから。多分５０ページ前くらいかしら？」

「ありがとう。」クラウスは真っ直ぐに入口に向かった。足早に中へ入り、突然止まった。彼はまるで誰かが突然愛情を持って大きな暖かいウールの毛布で自分を包んだように感じた。数秒後ドリアンの指が彼の背中、ちょうど腎臓の下あたりを突き、彼はまた前進した。

「私が左側に行くから君は右へ。」ドリアンが提案した。「ここを探した後にあそこの階段の上で落ち合おう。」

「これはお前には関係ないことだ。」クラウスはこのセリフを言うたび、説得力がなくなっていく気がした。正直なところこの広く暑い温室の中を探すには二手に分かれたほうが確かに効率的であったことを認めなくてはならなかった。もちろんそれは温室の不快さを気にしてのことではなかったが、時間の節約になるからだ。

腹立たしいほどの愛着を込めてドリアンはクラウスに微笑み、左手に行った。クラウスは少々の間その後を目で追い、そして唐突に右へ進みすべての小道、草木、出くわした人々を調べた。ヘンシェンや濃紺のスーツを着た男はどこにもいなかった。そして最終的にドリアンに行きついた時、ドリアンは頭を振った。ドリアンの巻き毛の一房が汗で濡れてこめかみに引っ付き、彼のシルクのシャツも体にまとわりついていた。　　　　　  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  
螺旋階段を上がる途中で精巧に作られた鉄の手すりに寄りかかりながら、繁みに隠された赤とオレンジの物をクラウスは見つけた。彼はいっきに向きを変え、彼の後ろにいた人々を押しのけて階段を降りて行った。彼らは手すりに寄りかかり、クラウスを睨み付け小声で何か文句を言っていた。

地階に降りたクラウスはあの赤とオレンジの物を見つけた場所がどこだか分かりかねたが、彼が顔を上げた時ドリアンがまだ螺旋階段に残って身を乗り出し指で指していた。クラウスはその先の植物の間に押し入り、メッセンジャーバッグを見つけた。頭上でドリアンが手を叩くのが聞こえ、クラウスはまた目つきだけで人が殺せるかどうか試してみた。しかしいつものようにそれはドリアンには無意味だった。

クラウスは小道を大股で戻り、つなぎの作業服を着た人物に出くわした。「園内ではお客様には騒ぎを起こさないようにお願いして――」

クラウスはIDをちらつかせた。「鼻の曲がった赤毛の男と青いスーツを着た黒髪の男を見なかったか？」

しかしその職員はぽかんとした顔をし、頭を横に振った。「いいえ、しかし我々はお客様には――」

「そろそろ行かないか？」後ろでドリアンが哀れっぽい声で言った。「私の髪がすっかりしおれちゃったよ。それにあそこのご婦人が彼らは最低でも２０分前にここを去ったと言っているよ。」

一旦外に出ると、日中の日差しさえもが中の温度よりもまだ涼しげに感じられた。穏やかなそよ風がクラウスの髪の毛を首の後ろから持ち上げようとしていた。彼はスーツのボタンを外した。メッセンジャーバッグを開けて中身をチェックしようとしたところ、ドリアンがすでに彼の手からそれを奪い取って草に覆われた斜面に座り小さな紙の束を取り出していた。「それらに触るな。」クラウスはドリアンの隣に座りながら言った。  
「これらは。。。君の上司の手紙だね。」ドリアンは手中の手紙に目をやり、眉を寄せた。彼はそれらをパラパラとめくって署名をチェックしているようだった。

「ならば俺が受け取りに来たものだ。」クラウスは言いながら手を伸ばしたが、ドリアンは背を向け手紙を渡さなかった。「俺に返せ、泥棒。」

「でもこれは君が受け取りに来たものではないよ。」ドリアンはクラウスを肩越しに見ながら厳かに言った。「これは君の上司からの手紙だ。盗まれた手紙は――」

「くそっ」クラウスは言った。

「盗まれた手紙は彼宛てに書かれたものだろう。」ドリアンは続けた。彼は手紙の束をクラウスに渡し、考え込みながら顎をトントンと叩いた。「この人物は自分が受け取ったラブレターを返却し、自分が書いたものを取り返しているんだ。私にはこれは脅迫にはみえないね。これは恋人たちの別れのようにみえる。」

クラウスは嫌悪感で顔をしかめた。彼は手紙をドリアンの手から奪い取り、何が書いてあるか内容は読まずにチェックしようとした。「英語で書かれとる。なんで俺がやることなすこといつもくそイギリス人の変態がからんどるんだ？」

「きっと君の抗えない魅力のせいだよ、ダーリン。」クラウスの肘突きが届かないように後ろに反れながらドリアンは言った。

「お前の仕業じゃあじゃないだろうな。」クラウスは手紙の初めの部分をチェックした。そのうちの一つは「愛しい人」で始まり、もう一つは「ダーリン」、そして最高に恐ろしいことにもう一つは手紙の相手を「蕩けそうな爪先の君」と呼んでいた。少佐は彼の上司が誰かを「蕩けそうな爪先の君」と呼んでいるのを考えないように途方もない努力をした。それは紫の象のようにまるであり得ないものを考えないようにするのと同じだった。  
「馬鹿を言いでないよ。」ドリアンは少々気分を害したように言った。「私ではありえないことは分かっているだろ？」

「ああ」クラウスは額を撫でた。当初これは非常に簡単な任務のように見えた。ヘンシェンと会い、どんな手を使ってでも手紙を取り返し、奴にNATOを恐れさせ黙らせる。今クラウスは間違った手紙の束を手にし、ヘンシェンは間違った男とどこかへ消えてしまった。その上ドリアンの存在は泣きっ面に蜂だった。

ドリアンは考え込んでいるように見えた。「もしヘンシェンが君の上司から手紙を盗んだのなら、これらの手紙はどこから来たんだい？」

「青いスーツを着た男だ。」クラウスは考えずに言った。そして彼は考えた。「やつがここでのワイルドカードだ。ヘンシェンにはそれらを返す動機はない。やつには狙いがある。もしヘンシェンがこれらの手紙を持っていたのだとしたら、やつはこれらも売りつけようとしたはずだ。」

クラウスは手紙を中にしまうため鞄を手に取った。鞄を開けたところ底に何か入っているが見えた。それは園内の地図だった。クラウスはよく見るためにそれを鞄の中から取り出し、Queen Charlotte’s Cottage（シャーロット女王のコテージ）の隣に「X」と記されているのを見つけた。

「なんて興味深いんだ。」ドリアンがあまりにも近くに体を寄せてきたので、馬鹿な薔薇の香りがした髪がクラウスの口に入りそうになった。「まるで海賊の地図のようだね。宝探しだ。」クラウスが思うに全く不当な喜びのためドリアンは微笑んだ。「その場所で何がみつかると思う？」

「馬鹿野郎。」クラウスは怒鳴った。「これはNATOの任務だ。お前は必要以上にそれを複雑にする要因だ！」

ドリアンは口を尖らせた。「楽しみに水をさすなよ。それに」彼はもっと実用的な調子で付け加えた。「この任務を複雑にしているのは私ではないよ。」彼はパッと立ち上がり、手を差し出した。「さあ少佐、行こう。そして途中で何か食べようか。」

「食べる時間なんぞない。」クラウスはドリアンの手を取らずに立ち上がった。彼は立ちあがるのに力添えなど必要なかった。

「じゃあ弁当はどうかな？さすがにNATOだって腹ペコのまま君に犯罪者を追わせはしないだろ？」ドリアンの手は方向を変え、クラウスは上腹部を軽く叩かれるのをすんでのところで回避した。ドリアンはいつもよりもスキンシップをしようとしているように見えた。「きっと君の気にいるものが見つかると思うよ。さあ、行こう。」

時刻は正午を過ぎ、クラウスは６時半の朝食から何も食べていなかった。彼は煙草に火をつけ、スーツの上着を脱ぎ片方の肩から掛けドリアンの隣を歩き始めた。「このことを一言も漏らすなよ。」彼は煙草を咥えながらドリアンに言った。来た道を戻って行きながらクラウスはネクタイを緩めた。「イギリスの夏は雨が降るはずではないのか？」

「イギリスに夏はまさにこんな感じだよ。」ドリアンはとても嬉しそうに言った。「美しい庭での暖かい眠くなるような午後、薔薇の香り、日陰でのピクニック。」

「そして脅迫者を追いかける。」クラウスは冷ややかに言った。そして言うまでもなく薔薇の香りは実際の薔薇の茂みからではなく、ドリアンから香っていた。

「よろしい。」ドリアンは空中で手を振りながら言った。「誰も退屈はしたくはないからね。」彼は手をクラウスの肩に置いた。「私はパビリオンに行って何か食べるものを買ってくるよ。『X』の印のところで会おう。」

クラウスはドリアンの手を肩から払った。「何か簡単なものを買ってこい。」

ドリアンの笑顔はクラウスを少し心配させた。「きっと君の気に入るものを見つけられるよ。」という言葉が肩越しに聞こえた。クラウスは頭を振り右へ曲がった。彼はまたも草深い並木道を横切り、ヘンシェンか謎の男をくまなく探した。双眼鏡があれば便利だった。

地図によるとコテージへと続く曲がった小道を行った。それは「X」と記された場所へ続くはずだった。クラウスはものすごく急いでは歩かなかった。それは天気のいい日に美しい風景を楽しみたかったからではもちろんなく、ドリアンがランチを買って戻って来るのを待っていたためでもなかった。彼はただ警戒を怠らず気を配っていただけだ。いつもクラウスを早急だと非難している上司たちは何も分かっていなかった。

いい天気の割に植物園のこの一帯はそんなに混んでいなかった。ここは人気のある入口から遠く、それに今日は平日だった。クラウスはすれ違う人物全員をヘンシェンが変装しているのではないかチェックすることが出来た。あの曲がった鼻は隠すのは難しかった。しかし青いスーツの男はもっと難題だった。もし彼がスーツを脱ぎ捨てたならば、クラウスには黒髪しか手がかりがなく、黒髪の人物は少なくなかった。

コテージに着くとクラウスは２，３分のあいだ行ったり来たりし、また煙草を吸った。そして彼は地図を取り出し「X」印の位置を再確認した。クラウスはコテージの横のもっと木々がうっそうと茂った場所に回った。ポプラの木の下にクラウスはヘンシェンを見つけた。彼は木の幹に寄りかかり足を延ばしていた。彼の頭はだらしなくもたれており、目は閉じられていた。

クラウスは方足を地面につき、周囲を見回しながら片手で銃を探した。葉の動く音さえしなかった。クラウスはヘンシェンをチェックした。彼は生きてはいたが気を失っており、手は後ろで縛られていた。ヘンシェンのベルトのところに園内の地図と共に何通かの手紙が差し込まれていた。

顔をしかめながらクラウスはヘンシェンの肩をつかみ揺すったが反応はなかった。ヘンシェンは完全に気を失っていた。

「やっほー！」ドリアンの呼びかけは数羽の鳩を驚かせ飛び立たせた。「少佐、どこにいるんだい？」

クラウスは怒りのため頭を左右に振ったが、その時彼のお腹がグーグーと鳴った。食べられるのならばドリアンを我慢できた。クラウスは声を張り上げて言った。「ここだ」。ドリアンはバックを片手に嬉しそうにやってきた。シルクのシャツがまた大きく波打っていた。

ドリアンはヘンシェンに気づき狼狽えたように艶めかしく眉を吊り上げたが、クラウスはその様子は演技だと確信した。「おやおや。ブルーベルの林の中でなんて。まさか君が撃ったのではないだろうね？」

「俺じゃない。」クラウスは親指でヘンシェンの瞼を持ち上げた。「薬で眠らされたようだ。」彼は立ち上がり手にした手紙をざっと見た。また３通。盗まれたのは１２通だったが、彼の上司と謎のイギリス人の変態が同じ数の便りをやり取りしたかどうかは分からなかった。

「それはまた地図かい？」ドリアンがクラウスの指から抜き取り裏にひっくり返すと、またもや「X」印があった。「ああ素敵だ、湖だよ。ピクニックには最高の場所だね。」そして彼は困惑した表情でヘンシェンを見下ろした。「彼はどうする？」

クラウスは肩をすくめた。「こいつはしばらくの間は起きん。ここに置いておこう。後で誰かに引き取りに来てもらえばいい。」

「まあね」ドリアンも肩をすくめた。「私も正直なところ彼についてこられておじゃま虫になって欲しくはないからね。」

ドリアンは向きを変え、地図を手に立ち去った。クラウスは小さく罵り、手紙をもう一つの束と一緒にしドリアンを追っていった。「それを俺によこせ。」言いながら地図の方に手を伸ばした。ドリアンは流し目でクラウスを見て微笑み、地図をすぐに手放した。

この「X」印は細長い湖の西側に前回と同じペンで印されていた。そこはCedar Vistaと他の２つの小道からなる三角形のエリアだった。クラウスは顔をしかめた。手紙の束のような小さなものを探すにはかなり広いエリアだったからだ。この馬鹿馬鹿しい追っかけっこをけしかけているに違いない青いスーツの男がまた薬を嗅がした誰かを印の場所に置いていれば話は別だったが。

「クラウス。」ドリアンはクラウスの方を見もせずに並んで歩いていた。「別にミステリーとドラマが嫌いなわけではないんだが。。。ヘンシェンとは一体何者なんだい？どうやって彼は手紙を入手したの？」

クラウスは肩越しに振り返り、誰かがヘンシェンを見つけるまであとどのくらいの時間があるか考えていた。「やつは手紙を盗んだんだ。」

ドリアンは本当に驚いたようだった。「髪も洗っていないあのひどい小男が？本当かい？」

「世の中の多くの泥棒はお前みたいに虚栄心が強くない。」クラウスは指摘した。クラウスの今までの経験では、毛髪のケアに対する執着は犯罪者の特徴の一つではなかった。

「NATOから盗むのはアマチュアの仕業ではないよ。」ドリアンがかぶりを振った途端暖かい薔薇の香りがそよ風に漂った。「私は彼のことを知らないし、聞いたことさえない。」言いながら下唇を指で軽く叩いた。

「もしかしたらやつは偽名を使っとるのかもしれん。」クラウスは肩をすくめた。「やつはオフィスと連絡を取り、手紙を持っとるので会いたいと言ってきた。やつがこの場所を選んだんだ。」クラウスは誰かが彼らをつけてはいないかと反対側も肩越しに見回した。見えたのは６０代の男女が手をつないで歩いているのだけだった。

「ドイツ人がドイツ人を脅すには変わった場所を選んだとは思わないかい？」ドリアンは言った。「ヘンシェンはドイツ人だろう？」彼は肩をすくめた。「もしかしたら彼は自分にとって身近な場所でないほうがよかったのかもしれないな。」

しかしこの点はクラウスには納得がいった。ヘンシェンが手紙と共にイギリスに来たのには非常に正当な理由があった。「やつは青いスーツの男にもコンタクトを取ったのだろう。」クラウスは言った。「もしかしたらもっと良い取引が出来るかと思ってな。」

ドリアンの口が歪んだ。「蕩けるような爪先の君」彼は言った。「ねえ、私が君の上司のことを思い浮かべる―――」

「黙れ。」

「これってとってもスウィートだとは思わないかい？」

「だ・ま・れ。」

ドリアンも今来た方角を振り返った。「ヘンシェンに起こったことからみてみると、『蕩けるような爪先の君』は脅迫にひるまなかったようだね。彼はよくやったよ。」そして彼はクラウスを見つめた。「自分のセクシュアリティが人にどう思われるか恐れながら暮らすのはきっと楽ではないよね。」

彼らはすでに湖の近くに来ていた。クラウスは木々の隙間から湖を見ることが出来た。人々がお互いを呼び合ったり笑ったりする声も聞こえた。見通しのよい場所では音がとおった。「時たま、」怒りを抑えながらクラウスは言った。「お前は他の人々とは違う世界に住んどる。」そして彼はそのことについて考えてみた。「いいや、それは時たまではないな。いつもだ。」

ドリアンは肩をすくめた。「私の世界は確実にはるかに住みやすいよ。サンドウィッチはどうだい？」彼は左の方向を指した。「あそこはランチするのによさそうな場所じゃないかい。」

「俺はこの場所を先に見つけたい。」クラウスは言った。今そこに自分が立ってみると、「X」と印された場所はそんなに広くはなかった。「地面が傾斜しているここに違いない。」

「ということはランチするのに最適って私が言った場所のすぐそばだね？」ドリアンの最もムカつく特徴の一つだとクラウスが考えるしたり顔で彼は言った。だがクラウスは自分が周りを見渡す間ドリアンを先に歩いて行かせた。ここにはもっと多くの人々がいて、湖に沿っての木陰で水面からのそよ風を楽しんでいた。その誰もが怪しそうにも特に目立っても見えなかった。黒髪で青いスーツを着た者はいなかった。

ドリアンは少し先の木の下で足を止めていた。彼は頭を片方に傾け木の幹の周りを歩きその後ろに消え、そして頭を再度出し空いている方の手でクラウスに手招きをした。クラウスは駆け寄った。もしドリアンが何か見つけたのであれば我慢がならなかった。ドリアンは大きな笑みを浮かべていた。彼はクラウスの腕を掴み木の幹の反対側へ引きずるように引っ張った。木の幹にはいくつかのピンでまた地図が留めてあった。

クラウスは地図を取り上げ裏返し、またもや「X」印を探した。だが印は見つからなかった。そのかわりに彼が見つけたのは、今彼らが立っている場所の上に走り書きされた「待て」という文字だった。

クラウスは顔をしかめた。「何を待てと言うのだ？それにどのくらい待てばいいというんだ？」

「ランチが取れるだけの時間だと願うよ。」ドリアンは木に寄りかかって座りヘンシェンがしていたように足を伸ばし、ミネラルウォーターのペットボトルを差し出した。「君が先に飲めよ。君がどんなに潔癖かは知っているからね。」クラウスはボトルをドリアンの手から奪い取った。そしてドリアンは笑いながらもう一つボトルを取り出した。

クラウスは水のボトルを開け一気に半分ほど飲み干した。彼は待つのが嫌いだった。特に誰だか分からない人物に何だか分からないことのために待つように仕向けられるのが嫌いだった。だが彼は座り、ドリアンは彼にサンドウィッチを手渡した。クラウスは疑い深そうに臭いを嗅ぎ、それがただのハムとチーズのサンドウィッチだと分かると貪り食い、その時初めていかに腹が空いていたか気づいた。ドリアンは彼の肩を軽く叩き２つ目のサンドウィッチを渡した。

「どうも。」クラウスはしぶしぶと言った。彼は２個目のサンドウィッチと共にミネラルウォーターも飲み干し、煙草に火をつけ煙を吐くために頭を後ろに反らせた。空は遠くの一筋のひこうき雲以外完璧に澄み渡っていた。

ドリアンもランチを終えた。彼は目を閉じて仰向けに寝そべっており、腕は頭の後ろで組まれていた「もし君が私に手紙をくれたなら、」ドリアンは言った。「誰かが盗めるような場所には絶対に置いておかないのに。」

「お前に手紙なんぞ書かん。」

「知ってるよ。」ドリアンは平然として言った。「でももし君が手紙をくれたなら、私だったら決してぞんざいには扱わないよ。」

クラウスは湖の反対側の並木に目を走らせた。「分かっとる。」

目を閉じたままドリアンは微笑んだ。

クラウスが三本目の煙草を吸いつつ何か見落としていないかどうか地図を何度もひっくり返して見ている時、若い男が足早に小道を歩いて来て手で光を遮りながら見回すために止まり、小道から外れ彼らの元へ真っ直ぐやってきた。クラウスは立ち上がり、その若い男が彼の肩ぐらいまでの背しかなく特徴のない茶髪でニキビが残っているのを認め、青いスーツを着た男が変装しているとはありえないように見えた。

若い男は歩くスピードを落し、目を細めてクラウスを見た。「エーベルバッハか？」

「ああ、そうだ。」若い男は小さな紙の束を抱えておりクラウスは手を差し出した。  
「それを俺によこせ。」

「あなたにではないよ。」クラウスの足元でドリアンは身を起こし伸びをした。若い男は疑わしく彼を見下ろした。「あなた、本物のグローリア卿？」

「その通り。」ドリアンは頷き、肩を前後に回しシャツについた汚れを叩いた。「それは私宛かい？」ドリアンは傲慢というよりは物憂げな感じで手を差出し、若い男は紙の束を渡した。「ありがとう、君。」

クラウスは戻って行こうとしていた若い男の肩を掴んだ。「誰が貴様にこれを渡した？」

「スーツを着た男だよ。Palm Houseの辺りで。あなたがこれを待っているって言ってた。」若い男はクラウスの掴んだ手から逃げ出そうと試んだ。「いいかい、僕は何も関係ないよ。」

「それはいつ頃だ？やつはどこへ行った？」

「可哀そうな少年を手荒く扱うなよ、クラウス」ドリアンは言い、立ち上がった。「見てごらん、また地図だよ。」

クラウスがドリアンの方を向いた途端、若者は走って逃げて行った。ドリアンは地図をクラウスに渡し、クラウスは地図を何度かひっくり返した後見上げた。「やつはお前がここにいることを知っているし、お前が誰かも知っているぞ。」

「私のことは多くの人が知っているよ。」ドリアンは髪をふわふわと膨らませながら言った。「ハンサムで愛想のいいグローリア卿はよくタブロイド紙面を賑わせるんだ。」

クラウスは鼻を鳴らした。「俺が言ったのはそういう意味じゃない。やつは俺たち二人がここにいるのを知っとるんだ。やつは引き返してきて俺たちを見たに違いない。」クラウスは顔をしかめた。「それに大体お前がここにいること自体がおかしいんだ。」

「全くおかしくはないよ。」ドリアンは答えた。「私はここに住んでいるんだ。ああ、正確にはここキューガーデンではなくこの国にだけれど。それにここは私のお気に入りの場所の一つなんだ。ロンドンにいる時私はいつもここに来るんだよ。」クラウスは何か隠しているのではないかとドリアンの顔を覗き込んだが、ドリアンはクラウスを見てもいなかった。彼は紙の束を観察していた。「見てごらんよ、もう３通あるよ。」

「だが盗まれた手紙ではない。」クラウスは聞きもせずに言った。

「ああ、確かにそうみたいだけれど――」ドリアンは１通の手紙をひっくり返し笑い出した。

「何だ？」

「君はきっと知りたくないよ。」

「何だ！」

「この手紙の宛て先は『はち蜜のように甘い君――』」

「黙れ。」クラウスは耳の先が熱を持っていくのを感じた。多分日の光のせいだろう。

ドリアンはすごく面白がっていた。「だから君は知りたくないだろうと言ったじゃあないか。次の行先はどこだい？」クラウスが持っていた地図を顎で指した。

「Bee Garden（蜂の庭）というところだ。」クラウスは地図を丸めポケットに突っ込んだ。「来い、急げ。」彼は早足で何歩か行ったところで振り返った。「お前、髪の毛に草がついとるぞ。」

ドリアンの狼狽えぶりに満足はしたものの、クラウスはそれを口に出したことを後悔した。ドリアンはそれから１０分間身をよじり自分の後ろを見ながら歩いたのだ。歩くペースが亀のように遅くなっただけでなく、ドリアンは２度もクラウスにぶつかったのだ。「全部取れたかい？」クラウスが意図的に無視していた箇所を手で梳きながらドリアンは聞いた。

「ああ。」クラウスはそれが事実かどうかも分からないままきつく言った。「そんなに見かけを気にするのはやめろ。お前が草がついとるかどうか心配している間に誰か他の者が手紙の束を見つけてしまうかもしれん。」

「そんなに心配しているわけではないんだよ。」ドリアンは言った。彼はまた身をよじり、シャツは肩のところでピンと張った。「でももし君が私の背中についている草を払ってくれたなら――」

「嫌だ。」クラウスはドリアンの腕を掴み引きずった。「うっとうしいのをやめろ。」

「決して私がうっとうしいわけではないよ。」ドリアンは言った。「ただ君が簡単にうっとうしがるだけさ。」その後ドリアンは歩くスピードを落そうとしたり、クラウスの腕を振り払って自身を自由にしようともせずクラウスと同じペースで歩いた。実際Kew Palaceの裏に来るまでクラウスは自分がいまだドリアンの腕を掴んでいたことに気が付かなかった。

クラウスはBee Gardenに人が大勢いるのを見て顔をしかめた。甘い花の香りが漂よい、たくさんの蜂が花の周りに集まり花から花へ移り飛んでいた。クラウスは地図を取り出し「X」印の場所をもっと詳しく見た。ドリアンも非常にクラウスの近くに立ち、地図が見えるような角度で立った。

「あそこだ。」クラウスは頷きながら言った。「多分あの蜂の巣のうちのひとつの後ろだ。」

「なんてぴったりなんだ。」ドリアンは何か「蜂蜜」という言葉から始まることを言おうとしたが、クラウスはそれを聞かないで済むように急いで歩き出した。

驚いたことに手紙の束は最初にチェックした蜂の巣の裏にあった。クラウスはそれらを手に取り確認した。今度は２通だけで、どちらも彼の上司からのものだった。そしてまた地図があった。クラウスは顔をしかめ彼の手首にとまった蜂を追い払った。ドリアンが追いついた時クラウスは顔を上げた。「これが最後になると思ったんだが。」

「もしかしたら次は盗まれた手紙かも知れないよ。」ドリアンが言った。

「そうは思わん。」

ドリアンは唇を噛んだ。「私もそうは思わないよ。だけど『蕩けるような爪先の君』、もとい青いスーツの男は通常の脅迫者みたいな行動はしていないね。もし彼に手紙を返還する以外の目的があったら、こんな手の込んだことはしないでもうすでにはっきり言ってきたのでは？」

クラウスはまたもや好奇心の強い蜂を追い払った。「もしやつがただ手紙を返却したいだけだったら、こんな馬鹿なゲームを俺たちにやらせなかったはずだ。」

「そしてこの素敵なピクニックをしそこなうのかい？」ドリアンはクラウスの手から最新の地図を取った。「そうなったら残念だったよ。ああ、見て、次はSecluded Garden（人里離れた庭）だよ。あそこはとても素敵なんだ。きっと君も気に入るよ。」彼はクラウスの顔をちらりと見、肩をすくめた。「か、そうではないかもね。君は持っている美意識を上手く隠すからね。」

「俺が馬鹿でうっとうしいきざ野郎ではないと言っとるのか？」クラウスは言った。「ではその通りだ。」彼は地図を取り返しSecluded Gardenまでの近道を探し始めた。数秒して彼はドリアンが笑うのを聞き、泥棒が手紙を彼の手から奪い読んでいるのを見つけた。「読むのをやめろ！」

ドリアンは唇をギュッと結んだがその眼はキラキラと輝いていた。「だって、」彼は言った。クラウスは手紙を奪い返した。「だってこの手紙では宛て先が『砂糖菓子――』」

「黙れ。」クラウスはドリアンを押して自分の前へ置き、彼のペースが落ちるたびに突っついた。「そのまま進め。」クラウスは少女を脇に抱えさっさと道を開けなかった男を睨んだ。「今何時だ？」

「知らないよ。」ドリアンは両腕を空に挙げた。両手首は丸裸だった。クラウスはブツブツ文句を言い自分の腕時計を見た。彼が思ったよりも遅くすでに三時過ぎだった。そしてドリアンの真後ろを歩くのはまるで薔薇の香水の中を歩いているようだった。

クラウスはくしゃみをした。

彼はドリアンの隣に行きOrangery（オレンジ温室）の方角へ向かった。植物園のこの辺りにはもっと大勢の人がいた。クラウスはメインゲートの方を見やって濃紺のスーツを着た人物を探したが、この夏の午後にそんなフォーマルで暑い格好をしたものはいなかった。クラウスは自分のネクタイに手をかけ緩め、シャツの一番上のボタンを外した。「黙れ。」彼はドリアンにあてつけに言って、シャツの袖を肘までまくり上げるのにスーツのジャケットを持つ手をかえた。

ドリアンは何も言わなかったが意味ありげな横目で見、クラウスはドリアンの頭を殴りたくなった。だがそのかわりに彼らはOrangeryを避けて通り、小道をまっすぐ行く代わりに芝生を横切った。クラウスは煙草を吸いたかったが彼の手はすでにスーツの上着、メッセンジャーバッグ、手紙の束、地図、そしてドリアンでいっぱいだった。意志の弱いNATOの将校と彼らの変態のイギリス人の愛人たちをクラウスは心の中で呪った。

先程よりはまだマシな横目でドリアンはクラウスを見て、半歩よろめきながら少々クラウスに近寄った。数秒後ドリアンがクラウスの煙草の一つをつまんで火を点け、フィルターのついた先を指で軽く叩き煙草をクラウスの口に咥えさせた時、クラウスはそんなに驚かなかった。「君、煙草の本数減らした方がいいよ。」と特に心配しているようではなしにドリアンは言った。

「お前には関係ない。」クラウスは言った。

「まあ止めてしまうとこの臭いが恋しくなるけれどね。」ドリアンはひるみもせずに続けた。「ひどいことにこの臭いにだんだん慣れてきてしまったんだよ。特に冬には冷たい風と共に部屋に入ってきた誰かの服についた煙草の臭いが。。。いつも君のことを思い出させるんだよ。」

クラウスは薔薇の香りがいつも彼にドリアンのことを思い出させることは言わなかった。それは必要ないと思われたからだ。

Secluded Garden は結局のところあまりひっそりとはしていなかった。カメラやガイドブックを持った５人の大人のグループや１０代のカップルがキスをしながらお互いの足によろめいていた。クラウスはわけ隔てなくその全員を睨んだ。

まず最初に１０代のカップルが気づき、抱きあいながら肩越しに怒りの表情を浮かべながら去って行った。大人のグループの方がカメラから目を離して気づくまで時間がかかった。しかし徐々に彼らもあてつけに咳をし、ガイドブックの箇所をお互い指し合いながらぎこちなく去って行った。クラウスは煙草を吸い終え最後に消え去った観光客の方に向けて煙草の煙を吐きだした。

彼は地図を見た。「この真ん中あたりだな。」

「あそこに見えるよ。」ドリアンは言いそちらへ進んで行った。クラウスにも小さな白い長方形のものが橋の木の手すりに押し込められ、この季節には多分ほとんど泥であろう小川に落ちそうになっているのが見えた。ドリアンは身をかがめ気をつけながら取った。そして彼は正座し、手紙の束をざっと見た。「クラウス、これは君宛てだよ。」

クラウスは近づいていきメッセンジャーバッグと上着を芝生の上に置き、ドリアンが差し出したメモを受け取った。それは罫線のノートブックから引きちぎられた紙で、今までの地図のX印と同じペンで書かれてあった。

(エーベルバッハ少佐、私は自分の手紙を取り返しました。これらは持ち主の元に戻してください。そして今後私からコンタクトすることは一切ないと彼に伝えてください。今日は私からのささやかなプレゼントです。)

「気の狂ったくそ変態め」クラウスは呟いた。ドリアンは立ちあがり顔を上向きにし、『私の天使』や『蕩ける膝っこぞうの君』などと言った馬鹿げた呼び方をした最後の手紙を差し出した。「この任務は失敗だ。」

「馬鹿を言うなよ。」ドリアンは言った。「君はヘンシェンを捕まえたし、君の上司は自分が送った手紙を全て返してもらったし、『蕩けるような爪先の君』は誰も脅迫しはしない。私には任務成功のように見えるけど。」

クラウスは頭を振った。彼は間違った手紙の束を持ち帰ることとなるし、青いスーツの男を捕まえることが出来なかった。そして何よりもムカつくのは今日一日をドリアンと一緒に過ごさなくてはならなかったことだ。「言っただろ、これはお前に関係ない。」

ドリアンは優しく彼に微笑んだ。「分かってるよ。今日一緒にいさせてくれてありがとう。」

このセリフは予想外だった。クラウスはメッセンジャーバッグを取り最後の手紙をそこに入れた。メモは手に持っていた。「お前に一緒に来て欲しかったわけではない。」

ドリアンの笑みはさらに大きくなった。「私を置いていくことだって出来たはずだよ。」

クラウスは煙草のパックを取り出し逆さにして振った。中は空だった。「ヘンシェンをピックアップするのに誰かを呼ばねばならん。」

「ああ、そうだね。」ドリアンは同意した。「彼がどこかに這っていってしまう前にね。そして私も消えたほうがいいね。午前中で帰るつもりだったんだ。」彼は橋から降りクラウスの横で止まった。「今日はすごく楽しかった。また一緒にここに来たいね。」

「いいや、そんなことはありえん！」クラウスは全く自分と同じ位置にあるドリアンの瞳を見つめた。ドリアンが身を乗り出しただ軽く唇が唇をかするようなキスをし、非常にゆっくり歩きだして行ってもクラウスは瞬きさえもしなかった。

クラウスはただそこにじっと立ってドリアンが去るのを見ていた。やがてドリアンが視界から消え、ただ薔薇の香りだけがそこに思い出のように残っていた時、クラウスは青いスーツの男からのメモに目をやり、裏に書いてある文を読んだ。

(追伸：全く君は愚か者のように振る舞っているよ、分かっているだろう？)

クラウスはライターを取り出しメモを灰になるまで燃やした。彼は派手なメッセンジャーバッグと上着を拾い上げ、手配をするために歩き出した。

 

＜終わり＞

**Author's Note:**

> Translation originally posted on http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-110.html, http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-111.html


End file.
